Dark Potters
by Mathew Orion Potter
Summary: Instead of a summary I'll just ask you this question: What if after hearing the prophecy, James and Lily decided to switch sides in order to keep their family intact? For answers please read on.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back again with a new story that will hopefully tide you guys and girls over until I get my inspiration back form my other stories. I have been working on them slowly, but I just don't feel like sharing those at the moment as they are just plain bad. So, as I have recently been on a binge of reading !Dark Harry stories I've decided to write one, but this one is different. Instead of a summary I'll just ask you this question: What if after hearing the prophecy, James and Lily decided to switch sides in order to keep their family intact? For answers please read on.**

* * *

Four men sat at a table in a busy restaurant trying to remain hidden from the crowds. "I can't believe the old man would even suggest a plan like that," one of the men said. "I mean that and his 'For the Greater Good' attitude is going to get a lot of people killed."

"I understand Prongs," the man to his left agreed. "Dumbledore has gone too far with this plan. He knows that Prophecies can have double meanings yet here he is saying that it will be your unborn child that will be the end. How can he just decide that on a whim?"

"I think I know where he is coming from, Padfoot," the taller of the two men sitting across from the other two replied. "Dumbledore is being selfish and arrogant. He has stopped listening to reason. I mean for Merlin's sake Alice is due around the same time as Lily the prophecy could mean that child as well and do you think for a second that Albus has a plan to protect the Longbottoms should Voldemort chose that child?"

"He doesn't," the shorter man said. "Voldemort knows that the Longbottoms will be unprotected after the birth of the children and that is why he will deem the child as unworthy. He will want a challenge."

"How do you know this Peter?" Prongs asked.

"Because I told the Dark Lord myself," Peter replied. "His views aren't as bad as his followers seem to think they are. He doesn't believe in blood superiority unless it is Magical versus Muggle blood. As long as you are magical you have a home in my Lords reign. The Dark Lord wishes to reintroduce the Magicals to the Muggles as they once lived during the time of the Founders and Merlin."

"Tell him that Lord and Lady Potter would like to speak with him about joining his cause," Prongs said. "It's time for Albus to realize that he doesn't own us."

"Tell him that Lord Black would also like a word with him," Padfoot said. "It's time for the Black family to finally join his forces."

"I would also like to speak with him," the other man said.

"Very well," Peter said and left the building.

"Are you sure about this James?" Padfoot asked after Peter had left.

"Yes, I can no longer trust Albus," James replied. "Are you sure Remus?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "You best got inform Lily about this."

"Then I will see you guys for our meeting," James bid them farewell as he walked towards the fireplace and threw some powder in it. "Potter Manor!"

When James returned home he shared his memory of the nights events which made Lily get angry. "Why the hell are we fighting Voldemort if all he wants to do is unite the Magicals with the Muggles again? Why is Dumbledore so against it?" Lily asked.

"We will find out when we meet with Lord Voldemort," James replied. "We should head to bed."

The following morning James was a woken by the sound of talking in the downstairs meeting room. He jumped out of bed grabbed his wand and headed down. "Ah, Lord Potter it is good to finally meet you," a man with flat black hair said. "Peter has informed me that you wish to unite for the undoing of the old man, is that true?"

"Yes, myself and my other two friends Sirius and Remus would like to unite under you and help reunite the worlds, my Lord," James replied.

"You have chosen well and you may call me Tom," Tom replied. "I will meet with all of you this evening at your home for dinner for you to swear your oaths."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will hold the dinner between Voldemort and the Marauders along with some time skips and Dumbledore finding out. _


	2. An Angry Dumbles

**The moment you have all been waiting for. Sorry for the delay, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

The remainder of the day James and a very pregnant Lily were sitting in the lounge reading the Daily Prophet. "James could you have Tippy put some tea on?" Lily asked.

"Tippy," James called.

"Master James called Tippy?" Tippy the house elf bowed.

"Could you put some tea and maybe some biscuits on please?" James asked.

"Yes sirs, it will take about thirty minutes," Tippy replied and leaving the room with a cracking sound.

After Tippy had brought the Potters their tea and biscuits she left to begin preparations for the dinner party that would take place later that evening. James was just about to walk over to the fireplace to call Sirius and Remus over when the fire roared green and Sirius' head popped through, "Prongs is it okay for me and Moony to pass through?"

"Yes, I was about to call you two over anyway," James replied with a smile as two of his best friends came through the floo. "Did you talk to Regulus?" 

"Yeah, he's excited that I have seen the light and the true colors of Dumbles," Sirius replied. "Mother was also pleased to hear about it, she invited me back into the family. I mean she didn't have the authority to do so anyway as dear old dad never disowned me, but it was nice for her to say the words again."

"That's great Padfoot. I heard that Lucius and Cissy will be joining Tom and us for dinner tonight so I decided to just host a dinner party and invite people to hear his cause. Frank was most adamant about getting his family the protection it deserves and wants to hear Tom's side of things," James explained.

"That means I will finally be able to see my baby cousin Draconis. He was born last month," Sirius laughed. 

~~_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_~~

"Minerva, have you heard anything from the Potters or Longbottoms recently?" a man with a long grey beard asked.

"I have not talked to them since the last Order meeting, Albus," Minerva replied. "They are probably busy getting the last of the things ready for the babies."

"Yes, as always you are probably correct," Albus sighed. "I just hope that the information that I was given is wrong."

"What information? Have you been spying on them Albus?" Minerva asked angrily.

"The Marauders were meeting in secret last night at the Leaky Cauldron," Albus replied. "They were talking about my plan to put the Potters into hiding and then they put of privacy charms. My spy informs me that Peter Pettigrew has taken the Dark Mark and has been giving Tom information for the last few months at the very least."

"That is wrong on so many levels, I don't care if James Potter himself has the Dark Mark," Minerva seethed. "You do not spy on people that you are supposed to trust. How do you think they will react when they find out?"

"They will not find out," Dumbledore replied. "My plan will work and it will be perfect. Tom will not get his way and he will fall. My plan must not fail; it is after all for the Greater Good."

"After this meeting is finished you will need to find a new Transfiguration teacher," Minerva said.

"Why would you leave Hogwarts? It is the safest place for you to be," Albus replied stunned.

"I was offered a Headmistress Position at the Emrys Academy of Transfiguration. I have already accepted. I have given you a month to find a new professor," Minerva replied as she left the office.

'She must not be able to quit. I need her for my plan. I will have to obliviate her and forge a letter of change of heart to the Academy,' Albus thought to himself.

A few hours later Albus decided to pay a visit to his deputy Headmistress to find that she had already packed and moved out of her living quarters. As he was about to leave he noticed a note. He picked it up and began to read,

"_Dear Albus,_

_I know you were going to try to come down and persuade me to see reason and while it may have worked, I don't think you understand the consequences of betraying someone's trust. If you are reading this than know that I did not accept the position that I informed you of and that I did in fact accept a position within a group of former students who need a tutor for their children once they are grown. _

_Have a great day with planning for your Greater Good nonsense,_

_Minerva A. McGonagall"_

'Hmm, now that throws my plans off a bit,' Albus thought after reading the letter. He sent his own letter to the Daily Prophet to run an advert for a Transfiguration Professor.

~~_Back at Potter Manor_~~

"Prongs, are you prepared for the Dark Lord and the Malfoys to come through?" Wormtail asked as he came through the floo.

"We are ready when they are," James replied. Wormtail nodded and walked to the floo and stuck his head through. After he stepped back the fire blazed green and two figures walked out. "Lord and Lady Malfoy welcome to Potter Manor. Is that little Draconis?"

"It is indeed," Lady Malfoy replied. "It is a great pleasure to see the inside of this amazing building. How many gardens does it have?"

"Sixteen, four for each season," James replied. "Maybe one day soon we can give you a tour of the grounds."

"That sounds like a pleasant adventure, Lord Potter," Tom Riddle said as he walked into the room. "Now I believe there will be more involved in our meeting than I had planned."

"Yes, I spoke to a few of my families allies and they agree with your plan entirely. The Longbottom, Greengass, Black, Lupin, McGonagall, Bones, and Abbott are all prepared to swear the oath to you tonight, my Lord," James replied with a bow.

"Bones is a name I have been interested in," Tom said. "I believe Amelia is in line to do well in the DMLE, am I right?"

"Correct," James replied. "She is Head Auror after only four years of training. She is a defense, potions, charms, and transfiguration mistress. She can handle a fight against any of Dumbledore's followers."

"Excellent," Tom replied.

"If you would follow me, I will lead you to the main dining hall where will can eat and then move to the ballroom for oaths and planning to begin," James said as he lined everyone up at the door.

Once the group entered the dining room James made the announcement that dinner would be eaten first before going to the ballroom for the oath swearing and planning. After the group was done eating and taken to the ballroom Tom asked James to join him in front of everyone. "James Charlus Potter, do you hereby swear on your life and magic that you will align your family with mine for the upcoming conflict? Do you swear to be loyal to me and do whatever is necessary for our cause of reuniting our world with the Muggle world once again? Do you swear to come whenever you are called?"

"I, James Charlus Potter, swear on my life and magic that the Potter Family will be aligned with the Riddle and Slytherin line for the upcoming conflict. I swear to be loyal to Tom Marvolo Riddle and do whatever it takes to reunite the Muggle world with the Magical world once again. I swear to serve him whenever I am called. So this I swear on my life and Magic. So mote be it," James recited and then waved his wand which lit a brilliant blue light to prove the bond was completed. Tom then placed his wand on James' left forearm and left his mark. The rest of the heads of the families stood and followed suit. Once everyone was marked they began to plan their first attack against the esteemed Headmaster.

~~_Hogwarts_~~

Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He had felt the bond of family protection fall apart. The Potters were no longer allies of House Dumbledore, which meant they must be allies with House Riddle instead. Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man on this night.


End file.
